


In mood for a little Mischief

by aWeird1



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Riverdale (TV 2017), Team Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Thor (Marvel), Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Endgame, First Love, Headcanon Accepted, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Riverdale AU, Riverdale season 1, Riverdale!Thorki, Rockstar Loki, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Thorki - Freeform, Top Loki (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel), True Love, football player thor, oh and also Loki is NOT adopted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWeird1/pseuds/aWeird1
Summary: Riverdale!Thorki AU (Set in season 1, episode 1):- Thor and Loki are in a secret incestuous relationship (because in this AU Loki and Thor ARE blood related)- Odin owns a furniture company called Asgard. He has recently resigned from his position as CEO and has passed down this huge family business to his oldest daughter, Hela.- And now he decided to move to a small town to give his kids a chance to have a normal life for once, also to spend the last couple of decades him and his wife Frigga have left in peace.- That small town is Riverdale.- Thor and Loki are up to no good!





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark outside, almost entirely pitch black and no shining moon, no stars were there to illuminate that God awful country road for them. Them, the infamous Aesir family that was finally moving. They are moving hundreds of miles away from the dirty, grey-skied city of Chicago, to one of the safest small towns in US, Riverdale. It seemed almost picture perfect, surrounded by nature, deep within a forest. American suburbs with friendly neighbors and tweeting birds instead of police car sirens waking you up in the morning. 

It was most definitively not a rushed decision on Odin's part, in fact, he has been planning this for quite a while. Even before resigning from his position as CEO of his own company, Asgard Industries _(a furniture company that could almost rival IKEA)._  He searched well for a quiet place where him, his wife Frigga and their two teenage sons could spend the rest of their lives in peace. Somewhere far, far away from paparazzi, polluted air and street crime, while his eldest daughter Hela would take his place in this family business.

Thor lied still with his head in Loki's lap, snoring fast asleep while the younger one of two siblings was looking out the tinted car windows, hoping to spot something interesting. His long, pale, black nail polish coated fingertips were twirling Thor's golden locks around, messing it all up as he checked for connection on his phone.

His cracked screen showed nothing, Wifi was beyond shit in this region, which upset the raven-haired teen greatly. His brother, however, cared not for such things. To be frank, unlike Loki, Thor was not as fond of what the internet can offer, before only using it for instagram and twitter....perhaps a little pornhub when the mood hit.

Though that was before both brothers turned 16 years of age and somehow ended up indulging in one of the most sinful of sins on earth, forbidden love between two siblings. It is not like Thor could resist the alluring snack that his younger brother has become, and Loki had the hots for this tall, blonde oaf as well. It was simply bound to happen.

Their parents, Odin and Frigga were sitting further in the back of their limousine, looking rather preoccupied with paperwork. Loki looked down at this mess of a human being that rested upon his dark grey, skinny jean-clad legs, smirking.

"Wake up brother, we're almost there." He gently whispered when they drove past the sign that said Riverdale. It looked older than some of the vintage items he owns, stationed back at their penthouse in Chicago, must be a really small, old town.

"Fuck off, I didn't sleep last night." Thor groaned, turning his face away from his lover's gaze. Making Loki roll his eyes...

"Hmm yeah, and who's fault is that?" He asked rhetorically, referring to those 8 hours of wild, passionate and very rough sex in the music room where Loki usually works on his songs.

"Still yours, you provoked me." Thor answered nevertheless, only this time his facial expression matched his younger brother's.

It was partly true, last night the young musician did play his guitar loud enough to make a pair of glass windows break. Thor was aroused to no end once he walked in to complain about those noises before moving day, only to spot Loki almost nude, holding his blue electric guitar in crimson red jock strap boxers and a spiked leather jacket hanging off of those majestic, broad shoulders.

However, it was still Thor's idea to fuck his brother on top of a grand fortepiano all night long. Not Loki's, even though he had nothing against said idea at all, enjoying every single second of it.

"Kind of..." He admitted, looking out the window once more. All he could see was still nothing but woods and the slightly battered road they're driving on. It was boring, he could only imagine what the social scene is like here. Probably just one half decent nightclub and a poor attempt at a gay bar, located somewhere at the curb.

"Loki darling, is Thor awake?" Frigga's soft voice caught his attention easily.

"Roughly, mum" Loki answered casting his gaze downwards, where his brother was asleep again, drooling out of the left corner of his mouth. _Oh no son of a bitch, not on my new Balmain jeans_ He decided to wake Thor this instant.

"Get up, now!" His right hand went past Thor's cheek, slapping him hard enough to keep him awake. Thor looked mildly confused at first, then once realizing who did it, a massive grin broke out on his flushed face. _Kinky_.

"What was that for, brother dearest?" He still asked though, trying to act all innocent, as if he did not just imagine Loki fucking him against the wall, balls deep in his arse while slapping his face repeatedly.

"Hah, you know what for, now get up, mum asked for you."

"Actually, I am asking for both of you boys. Are you hungry? We could go straight to our new home, but I heard there is a fine diner on the way, do you wish us to drop you off there and send someone to fetch you later?" Frigga sat down beside them, looking tired, yet still as gorgeous as ever in her cream white cocktail dress.

"I am famished, mother" Loki answered almost immediately, Thor following his suit "Aye, same."

"Excellent. We'll pick you up from Pop's at eleven. Would that be fine?"

"Yes mum." That meant they would have an hour together, away from their parents.

It has been quite a challenge for the brothers, trying to avoid them to spend time together as lovers. Especially without making it look like they were being distant and uninterested in spending time with their family. But every single second they got together, they would make the best of it.

"Alright then, we'll be there in five." She smiled at her handsome sons, marveling at how fast all this time went by. It seems like only yesterday they were nothing but mere children, now both have grown into men. 17 years old, beginning their sophomore year in Riverdale high tomorrow.

  
5 min later....

Pop's looked like something out of that 50s themed movie, Grease was it? Only pink enough to satisfy Barbie and small enough to host barely 40 people. _Not bad_ Loki thought to himself, looking left and right in the empty parking lot when both brothers stepped out of the car.

"We'll send Heimdall to pick you up kids, don't cause any trouble." Odin said before closing the door. Both him and Frigga waving at their children as they drove off to their new house.

At last, they needed to hide no more. Loki let out a content sigh of relief when Thor's massive hands wrapped tightly around his waist, and with pleasure, he turned his head around to meet his older brother's lips in a needy kiss.

"We don't have to be that careful anymore, bliss" Thor whispered after they've parted their lips. One would expect the spoiled, rich Odinsons to dislike their father's idea about downgrading from a decent city to buttfuck nowhere.

Despite a few cons, it was rather a blessing for the lover boys. Their father was no longer a public figure, therefore, if their little secret got out, it would not leave a stain on their family name. For no one significant would be there to care. Not to mention that they all have taken on a false identity, changing their last names to attract less attention. As of yesterday, the world would know them as Addams.

Hand in hand they walked into the diner, choosing an empty booth by the windows. Every worker there was intimidated by their height. Of course, their Scandinavian roots played a part here as Thor stood 6 feet and two inches tall, Loki being just barely one inch shorter, 6'1. Coming back to his senses, an old African American man walked up to them...

"What can I get you, fellas?" He was fuller around the stomach and had this fatherly, peaceful vibe about him, like he is the man they call Pop, he's friendly and seems happy with his occupation. It truly is an admirable thing.

"I'd love a cheeseburger, with onion rings and a chocolate milkshake, thank you very much." Loki spoke, set on completely satisfying his cravings tonight.

"Good choice! That is one nice accent you've got there, you're British?" Pop seemed genuinely interested, unlike most people who ask that to keep a conversation.

"Yes, born and raised in London until we moved to Chicago at age 7. The American accent just didn't stick, I guess." Loki explained kindly while Thor looked at the menu.

"I'll have a beef burger with fries and a cola, thank you." He blurted once he saw a delicious looking picture of their most popular orders.

"Noted. Are you visiting somebody in town?" Curious old man, though in a town like this, every single person most likely knows each other's name and would feel uncomfortable not knowing anything about strangers.

"No, we uh, we just moved here." Pop nodded, writing down Thor's order.

"Well, welcome, hope you like your new home! Will you attend Riverdale high then?" Both brothers were aware that judging by their size they resembled adults, but their faces still looked young and their eyes told the story of two confused kids who know not what to do with their life. They passed for seniors to most.

"Yes, sophomore year. Hope we pass." Thor chimed in, crossing his fingers for good luck. When it comes to academics, he can't do that shit to save his life, while ironically Loki being the younger one, is even more brilliant than their own father and usually helps Thor out with studying. Has been doing it since he can remember himself.

"Good luck." Pop smiled, finally leaving them alone.

Loki looked at Thor who was fidgeting with a folded napkin, leaning in to kiss him on his cheek, the older brother reacted fast and faced Loki's lips, which have ended up on his nose instead.

"Dork." The young musician chuckled, continuing with...  
"We're settled then, brother. New home, new life. And no fear." _It really is a nice thought_

"Aye, but are we actively keeping this between us? Or are we in the open?" Thor had to confirm. They did talk about it shortly after their father told them they were moving. However, that conversation was not long-lived due to a very active libido on both teenager's part.

"I think it would be wisest to keep this, us, a secret. But like...a lackadaisical one. Approach this situation with humor, love. Keep them guessing." Loki winked at him like he did when they were children. They used to pull pranks on their babysitter together in the past, and Loki has always had this look in his naturally glossy eyes, like it would rain hellfire when he's in the mood for a little mischief.

"No lip contact rule then, huh." Thor was a bit disappointed if he was to be fully honest, but in comparison to how they had to act around each other every single day in the city, for an entire year, this was holy fuckin heaven.

"Hey, cheer up love, everything else is unlimited. Slap my arse on your way down the school hallway for all I care, you know I won't mind. And spoiler alert, I will most likely spank the bloody hell out of yours too." A blush spread all over Thor's cheeks as his smirk grew wider.

"Mmm, we are brothers, after all, it's as close as two men can get." Thor added knowingly.

"Oh yes, and they will desperately want to believe that we're just affectionate siblings, because the concept of an incestuous queer couple is just so foreign to them. These people are as dense, naive and innocent as humans come, soak it in." Loki whispered, pure evil spelled across his features.

"Let the games begin" both mouthed in unison. This is going to be a lot of fun.

 

Sitting curled up together in that booth like koalas, Loki examined the people around them. Two middle-aged couples further in the back and two teens almost in front of them. It was a blonde girl, same age as them, if one could describe a person as vanilla, she would be it. Then there was this ginger boy she was talking to, shorter than himself and Thor, but still built very well.

From the sound of it, they were talking about music, which caught Loki's interest. This guy, _Archie? Right?_ This guy was talking about writing songs, looks like Loki had already found a potential friend. That girl seemed interesting too though, seems smart, Loki respected intelligent people who shared his own passion for knowledge.

"Penny for your thoughts, brother?" Thor asked, swirling Loki's ink-black hair around his fingers. Soon after they had confessed their feelings and lust for each other last year, it became a habit for them to play with each other's hair, so both of them grew it out even longer. Not to mention that both looked better the longer it was.

"I'm scouting for potential friends, so far I've found quite a promising match. That ginger guy writes songs and that girl is a big fan of literature. Oh, and by the looks of it, he is fit enough to play football, which means you will get along with him as well."

"Damn Sherlock, do you know their social security number too?" Thor joked, frowning with a smile on his face. Loki never ceases to amaze him.

"Alas no. But I do know that her name is Betty and his is Archie." He murmured absently, trying to read their lips.

"Betty as in Betty Cooper?" Thor heard that name, he knew mother mentioned her earlier this morning.

"Exactly. I believe she's responsible for showing us around at school tomorrow. Us and another girl, I don't remember her name."

"Hmm...interesting"


	2. The house

 90 minutes later...

* * *

 

 

Heimdall, the tall, amber-eyed man who looked simply far too young for his age. Uncle Heimdall, despite having no genetic connection, it just somehow became a nickname. Friend Heimdall despite having almost nothing in common with them, official Godfather Heimdall and their family's most trusted bodyguard and PA. He has known Odinsons since they were kindergarteners.

So by all means, this secret, taboo of a relationship between Thor and Loki has been the furthest thing from a secret to him. When he rolled up to Pop's in a smaller vehicle to attract less attention, he was not surprised to find the troublesome brothers in midst of a dirty blowjob outside Riverdale's cozy little chocolate shop.

Loki's pale flesh had a thin layer of sweat, glistening under a street lamp, his lips were rosier than usually from biting. They both knew they wouldn't get caught, everything was closed and the parking lot was empty. Thor was shamelessly kneeling, happy to have his younger brother's fist in his golden locks, while his own fingers roamed the young musician's upper body underneath that soaked, white V-neck. Loki had him drooling like a swine and seemed to enjoy it tremendously.

"Get in the car. Now." Heimdall wasn't disgusted by the view, at least no longer. Building up a tolerance after a few months, it has become quite normal. Leave those two alone for 15 minutes and you'd find them making out when you return....if you did not come back on time it usually escalated even further.

"Patience uncle, I am being rewarded" Loki calmly called back, smirking at his sibling, who's facial expression matched his own. The blonde slept on Loki's thighs for hours, cutting off his blood circulation, he had to make up for it. Thor slowly released Loki's erect shaft, giving it a playful little lick before turning his head towards their Godfather.

"Sorry, we thought we had an hour." His voice did sound apologetic, ever the more decent one of the two.

"It has been an hour and a half, actually. Get in the car." Heimdall rolled his eyes, his leather glove-clad hands gripped harder at the dark grey steering wheel. These boys will get him fired one day, no doubt.

"Oh uncle, but I do not wish to go. You either close your eyes and wait for us to finish, or simply join." Teased Loki in jest, Heimdall swore his hair was turning prematurely grey. Sometimes he wondered if they actually wanted him to suffer.

"You are the spawn of Satan, I swear." He chuckled humorlessly at this mess of a situation, suddenly getting an intense urge to scalp his own skull till there are no dreadlocks left to tug at.

Despite all that confident teasing, Loki did zip up his black, skinny jeans and had his sibling rise from his knees. For Heimdall has known them ever since they were roaming their mother's lavish mansion back in London, wearing nothing but diapers. They respect him, in their own special way. Any other employee of their father, they would have ignored. 

Thor and Loki rushed quickly towards the beige ford car after that, choosing to sit in the back. It really was quite a step down from that elegant limousine they rode in earlier tonight. These seats smelled beyond atrocious, the color scheme was pretty sad too. However, Odinsons did not pay those details any mind all that much, they knew keeping a lower profile would be beneficial. To an outsider, they're just some hereditary rich family with a business, not billionaires. Curled up together and content with the day, they drove off.

Riverdale is very alike any other small town in US, presents itself innocent and pure. Most houses were painted white with a little bit of grey or brown here and there, all similar in shape and size except a few older ones. _I am going to have such fun vandalizing these poor things_  Loki smirked. Riverdale has also a church that they very likely spent most of their budget on, as it's decorations and overall exterior seemed much more exquisite than everything else down that same road. _Only the best for our Lord and Savior, right?_

A giddy feeling was tugging at the young musician's heartstrings like a guitar, in this rotten hole they were finally free. He knew him and his brother would become very fond of the grounding simplicity of these green, deep forests and the absence of luxury next door. They could walk through these pine woods day and night, holding hands and talking, perhaps even do a lot more than that if they bring a soft blanket to rest upon, their moans and screams would not be heard here. No nosy journalists would be following them, taking pictures. Locals would not want to believe what they're doing when they're alone.

"Sometimes I desperately wish you could think out loud, found something of your interest, brother?" Thor smiled softly, knowing well that his lover always has something on his mind, that brilliant, calculating brain of his never stops thinking, never stops scheming.

"Ah, yes brother dearest. Do you see that? Riverdale is surrounded by forests. I reckon we could explore them together. Perhaps we can take a morning stroll to sweet water river on Sunday, before brunch. You in?" There was a hint of mischief in the young musician's voice.

"Aye, most definitely." Thor shook his head in agreement.

For Heimdall, these two seemed like profoundly rebellious kids, driven entirely by testosterone, living in the moment. He never would have ever expected them to last an entire year, let alone for them to still be as madly infected with each other like they were during their first few weeks as a couple. His only reason behind keeping their relationship a secret, from his boss nonetheless, was for the same reason they kept it themselves.

He does not completely approve of this, knowing well it was highly irresponsible of him to let this go on for so long, however, in his defense, he thought they would end this sooner than later. He remembers his younger at this green age of 17, there was a girl he liked back then. What they had was too deemed wrong. She was from quite a wealthy family, his own father worked for them, he had no status whatsoever. Heimdall knew what it's like, he has been in their shoes so to speak. Despite his harsh demeanor, he does care for these bastards, he doesn't want them to suffer the consequences of their questionable decisions. For even as madly in love as they seem to be, this unholy affair between siblings was illegal. Which is why, for their own sake, he hoped that they at very least would hide it better, or better, break up. This was simply not right.   

"You know, for somebody who enjoys every single bit of what riches can buy, the clubbing, the concerts, you seem awfully happy about moving here." Heimdall aimed the accusation at Loki of course.

"You know why." Loki smiled at Heimdall through gritted teeth, Thor stilled as well but did not bother to speak, at least not until he has to step in.

"Freedom is a fun little thing, but this could backfire. And it will end ugly, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I am well aware of it, thank you very much." It annoyed both siblings when their Godfather was being unreasonably paranoid about outsiders discovering the truth, but what angered them was this pretentious, holier than thou attitude of his. As if he cared for their happiness. _When will it get through his thick skull that we are endgame?_ Loki wondered.

However, they could not exactly blame him for it either. Going through the discovery of being bisexual when they both were 14 years of age, and then two years later realizing that they were a perfect match, it made it hard even for them to take themselves seriously. 

Obviously, there is a lustful attraction towards one another, like they were built by their parents to appeal. Loki loves every part about Thor, those blue eyes, that broad body of a mighty Viking, that golden hair and that deep, husky voice. It always sounds so serious despite Thor being anything but that.

And Thor just could not stop obsessing over his baby brother. Barely two days younger than him, Loki looked way different from himself, even for a fraternal twin, they are quite the polar opposites. And as he has discovered only a year ago, it's a good thing. Thor is attracted to everything about Loki. Loki looks brilliant in black, and best when he's naked. That pale skin makes him look like a Roman sculpture that has been breathed life into, his blue veins jutting out like cracks upon fine marble. Those flowing, raven locks of curly hair are heavenly to the touch and those high cheekbones look sharp enough to cut glass. What is there not to like?

Most importantly though, what topped this beautiful cake of sin was, in fact, the brotherly bond they shared since childhood. They grew up together, played together and bonded together, giving each other support during roughest of times, curing each other of boredom. It was bound to happen. And it amazed the two how nobody else can see that.

"You suggest we hide this....us, like we did back in Chicago? Or do you really think that we are so dense, we wouldn't notice your strong disapproval? You can smile and chuckle at us all you want, dad 2.0, but your acting game sucks mate." Loki was curious now.

"I tried to be supportive kid, but what you're doing is illegal. If you two ever get caught, well, let's just say you're playing with fire. This is a felony, punishable by five years to life imprisonment **.** Now, I know you do not care about that in the slightest, might I ask you what's the plan after high school, huh? How long can you keep this up? You two are from different worlds, life will separate you at some point. It's a part of becoming an adult."

Thor could not stay silent any longer...

"Hela might give me a job after college, Loki will most likely want something bigger, a real career. No matter what happens, at the end of the day we are still brothers, family sticks together, never to be truly separated. That is the best part of our relationship, in the end, we all come back home together. If these feelings were to fizzle out with time, then hey, we made the best of it then. I highly doubt that will happen though. Tell me Heimdall, do you really expect me to marry a fair maiden when I have the most handsome and thoughtful creature on Earth, sitting right next to me?"

 _This is suicide, they are ruining their lives_  Heimdall rolled his eyes, still not entirely convinced that this is a good idea, still not sure if this will last.

"Well, good luck then" Was all the bodyguard had left to say.

 

 

Driving up to a rather spacious villa Loki thought _Vintage and large, I'm impressed_. It was painted a savory dark green, almost like a burnt out sage color. Calming and welcoming despite it's monstrous, intimidating size, stretching across the land like a castle. The architecture of Colonial Revival was charming, Odin has chosen a good home for his family. Thor looked around as well, spotting an empty field by the barns, he could practice playing football there...

"Sweet" The blonde whispered with a smirk stretching across his fresh-faced features, from ear to ear. He looked like a child on Christmas morning, ready to open a neatly wrapped gift.

"It's actually quite nice, isn't it?" Loki asked, finally stepping out of the beige ford.

"It's beyond nice, it's enormous. Not as big as the penthouse, but it will suffice."

"Must be around 20 rooms if my calculations are correct." Thor's younger sibling nodded.

 

"Ah, there they are, boys, welcome! How did you like Pop's chocolate shop? I hope you had a marvelous evening." Frigga's delicate voice caught their attention immediately. She was no longer dressed in that cream white dress, looking tired in her pistachio green, silk nightgown.

"Pop's cheeseburgers are to die for, we had a good time mum. How are you doing? How is the house?" Loki's eyes looked virtuous, she didn't see the devil behind them. 

"Wonderful, we still are yet to decorate it, perhaps you could help with that sweetheart?" Thor couldn't help the sudden chuckle escaping his mouth.

"Mother, do you really wish to leave interior design to Loki? He would have painted everything black if it were up to him."

"How dare you? I'll have you know, I'd like everything covered in graffiti as well! You're no better either, leaving unwashed socks in every corner of your personal quarters." The younger sibling dramatized jokingly, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde with his eyebrows raised high enough to touch his jet-black hairline.

"I wasn't actually going to let him near the living room with decorations, Thor, I was just being polite. No offense sweetheart. Now, why don't you both go upstairs and pick a room for yourselves? They all are extensive, but I must say, the first one to find a room with a jacuzzi can get it." She smiled at her sons with the same mischevious grin that Loki inherited from her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT, I'd love to hear what you think about this. Also, comments are a fanfiction writer's bread and water <3


End file.
